


(be just a little) kind

by NovaCaelum



Series: mesmerised [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Ushijima and Tendou run into Oikawa and Iwaizumi.





	(be just a little) kind

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: tooth rotting fluff.

The weekend was nice, a bright but cool spring day. Still, Ushijima's hand was almost sweating under Tendou's, but the shorter hadn't brought it up, so maybe it didn't matter; he was look in a shop window when Tendou very suddenly jumped at his side, "Waka-kun! Look, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are here," Ushijima looked to where Tendou was pointing, rather rudely, but the look of one woman's face and Ushijima reached out to lower it, pausing for a moment to admire Tendou's long fingers; it seemed Oikawa had noticed them anyway, with a small wave, he began pulling Iwaizumi in their direction, "Hn."

Tendou's hand dropped and Ushijima pulled his own back too, "Is something wrong, Satori?"

Tendou shook his head and pursed his lips, like he was refusing to speak; Ushijima had gotten better at decoding Tendou's reactions, but he hadn't seen this one before and it confused him, "Hey!" Oikawa's voice dragged him out of his daze and instead, he gave Tendou's hand a squeeze, hoping to just alleviate whatever troubled him, "Are you two on a date?"

"Yes, of course," Ushijima replied easily, Tendou's cheeks flared red and he averted his gaze into the shop where Ushijima had been looking, "And you two?"

"Yep!" Oikawa grinned, pulling Iwaizumi closer, "Iwa-chan said that he wanted to while he was visiting," Iwaizumi grumbled at Oikawa's side, his ears turning a little pink, "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we all go for food?"

Ushijima didn't think that sounded like such a bad idea, it was getting close to lunch time now and he was planning to take Tendou to a restaurant that he'd spotted, "Sure," Tendou looked up at Ushijima; he wasn't so happy about this since he rarely talked to Oikawa outside of their volleyball team, and Oikawa annoyed him a little, "Are you okay with that, Satori?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry anyway." Tendou didn't think there was any possible way for him to say no to Ushijima; at this point, he was willing to follow him anywhere. He could almost hear Semi's voice, telling him how childish he was to be acting like this; he knew Oikawa was Ushijima's friend and he knew how Ushijima always wanted to make time for his friends too. So maybe he could try.

"Good," Ushijima squeezed Tendou's hand and Tendou returned it, smiling up at him, "I know somewhere." Oikawa nodded and Ushijima led the way; it wasn't far to the restaurant and they weren't waiting long until they were seated. Tendou and Ushijima took one side, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi together on the other; Ushijima and Iwaizumi began talking about a movie, leaving Tendou to distract himself by looking through the menu. He didn't particularly want to talk to Oikawa about anything, even if it was volleyball, and while he thought it was a little childish, he wasn't sure he would easily change his mind.

"Hey, Tori-chan," Tendou looked up, almost glaring at Oikawa, "Ushiwaka-chan said that you enjoy Shounen Jump. I got this today," He pulled out a copy from his bag to show Tendou, "Have you got it yet?"

"Eh!" Tendou reached out and Oikawa handed it over with a soft smile; Tendou flicked through the pages, "Where did you get this?!"

"Iwa-chan brought it for me. If you want to borrow it, you can."

"Really?"

"Yup!" Tendou grinned at Oikawa, who was still smiling; they began talking about Shounen Jump, lost in conversation, and Ushijima had to cut Tendou off when the waiter asked for their order; he smiled sheepishly and quickly relayed his order. Ushijima smiled and gave Tendou's hand a soft squeeze before returning to his conversation with Iwaizumi; Tendou turned back to Oikawa, picking up their conversation too and he found it easy to talk with Oikawa. Tendou wouldn't have expected that he could share something other than volleyball with Oikawa and it was actually quite nice.

Tendou usually only talked to Ushijima about the recent issue of Shounen Jump, and they did occasionally share, but he knew that Ushijima mostly read the adverts and not the actual story; he didn't really mind and Ushijima would listen to him babble on anyway. It made Tendou realise that he should have really noticed that Ushijima liked him, the rest of the Shiratorizowa team never liked to listen to him talk about it; it made him smile and gently squeeze Ushijima's hand. He thought, maybe, he should thank Oikawa too, just for reminding him what he he had with Ushijima.

Their food arrived and the conversation switched to volleyball while they ate, talking about an upcoming game that they had; Iwaizumi mentioned that he was planning to visit so he could watch them, and of course, Oikawa looked beyond ecstatic by the idea. They also brought up the potential of their teams meeting and Tendou couldn't understand how they weren't upset by the idea; he could never imagine being on a different team to Ushijima and he didn't want to think about it either. He thought, if it ever came to that point, he'd rather quit than be on the other side of the net; maybe thinking like that would be deemed as silly or childish, but he didn't really care, no-one but Ushijima needed to know how he felt.

They finished up their meal, with praises and thank yous and once the bill was settled, they left with a goodbye. Tendou tucked the copy of Shounen Jump into his bag, thanking Oikawa again for letting him borrow it, "Don't worry about it, Tori-chan! Just return it when you're finished, or pick up your own copy."

"Yeah, of course! The place I usually get them from has a delivery tomorrow, so I'll be on the lookout."

Oikawa grinned, Iwaizumi appeared and pulled him close, whispering something into his ear, "We're gonna head off," Oikawa grasped Iwaizumi's hand, still grinning, "See you two later!"

Neither Tendou or Ushijima got a chance to respond before they were walking away, "Uh...What was that?" Ushijima wrapped his arm around Tendou's waist, smiling softly down at him, "Did you ask them to go?"

"Not really, I mentioned to Iwaizumi that we were having a nice time even without bumping into them, and all he said was okay then went to Oikawa."

"Hmm," Tendou pecked Ushijima's lips, smiling as his ears turned a little red, "Thank you."

"I was just being honest."

"I really appreciate that," Tendou threaded their fingers together and began leading them in the opposite direction, "Oikawa was being pretty nice today. Maybe Iwaizumi should visit more often."

"You two did seem to be getting along more than usual."

"He's nicer than I thought. I see why you two became friends. He likes Shounen Jump too, it was nice talking to him about it quite a bit."

"I noticed. I'm glad that you're getting along with him," Tendou smiled, bouncing a little on the spot, Ushijima smiled and squeezed Tendou's hand; they spent a little more time just looking around, enjoying each other's company. When they started to head back, they stopped by their usual ramen spot to pick up something and took a slow stroll back to the dorm, Tendou swinging their arms between them while he hummed a little tune, "Satori," He turned at the sound of his name, going wide-eyed when Ushijima suddenly leaned in to kiss him; it was warm and sweet, making him smile softly under Ushijima's gaze, "I love you."

Tendou felt heat spread across his cheeks, it was the first time Ushijima had said that to him, his heart thumped and he found himself gripping onto Ushijima's hand; the words bubbled in his throat and he barked out a laugh, throwing himself at Ushijima, who just managed to catch him. He kissed Ushijima again, smiling brightly, "I love you too, Waka-kun!"

"Satori, that makes me so happy." Ushijima's smile blew Tendou away, he'd never seen anything like that from him before; the bag with their take-out bowls of ramen lay forgotten on the floor as they kissed again, illuminated by the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, this is going to end up being a full series. someone help me.


End file.
